Little Red Riding Hood?
by Wing Atol
Summary: A bit of a retelling of the classic fairy tale Little Red Riding Hood... Now if only the characters would stick to their lines and such... JunXoc, hinted JudaiXSho One shot slight Cronos bashing only a little though... honest.


Little Red Riding Hood GX style

**Little Red Riding Hood GX style!**

**Featuring Kaiba Misao as Red! Manjoume Jun as the wood cutter! Cronos as the Wolf! And many others! But you'll have to find out who they are because I'm lazy!! Yaaaaay laziness! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, save for Kaiba Misao. **

**Pairings: JunXMisao (JunXoc)**

**Hinted JudaiXSho**

_Once upon a time, there was a little girl who was known as Little Red Riding Hood._

Misao, a girl with blond hair that went to the nape of her neck and tan skin, stepped out dressed in her usual black suit and heals, as well as a red hooded cape. She also wore her rectangle-shaped glasses, and her blue eyes shone with irritation.

_What? No, no, no, no, no. This will not do at all._

There is a loud pop and now Misao is in a red dress with a white apron, the hooded cape, nice dress shoes, loose white socks, and in her hands is a basket that smells like freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. "Hay! I did NOT agree to this!" she snaps.

_Yes you did. _

"No I didn't."

_Betch, I OWN you. You did so, now let me get on with the story. And where's the set?! For Pete's sake, do I need to do EVERYTHING around here?!_

Misao finds herself surrounded by trees, and she is now standing on a dirt path.

_Now, Once upon a time, there was a little girl called Little Red Riding Hood. But for my sake, and yours, we'll call her Misao, since that's her name. One day, Misao decided she was gonna take some cookies to her friends in the Slifer Red dorm. _

"Wait, I thought I was supposed to take cookies to my grandma?" Misao asked.

_Yes, well, you don't HAVE a grandma, as far as I know. And we're not having Mokuba or Seto in here- they were mean to me._

"Mean? Oh… you called Seto a cold, heartless prat again didn't you?"

_Minor detail, now lets get on with the story. Misao began skipping down the road-_

"Hay! I am not skipping! You can't make me! And if you wont be calling me Red, I want t be in something NORMAL!" Misao demands.

_But everyone else will be in costume…_

"Oh those poor, poor fools. How'd you get them wrapped up into this anyway?" Misao asks.

_Oh, just some threats that, as a Narrator, I CAN carry out._

"Not to sure I liked that tone of voice there…" Misao says nervously.

_ANYWAYS, Misao WALKED down the road (spoiled brat) to her friends' dorms when she saw Daichi Misawa._

"Hi Daichi. She got you in this as well?" Misao asks.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. I'm supposed to warn you about a wolf or something. Frankly, it's just absurd. There ARE no wolves on the island." Daichi sighs.

"Yeah, well, she's dead set on this. She probably conjured one up… or made someone dress up as a wolf." Misao chuckles at the thought.

"Mhm. Well, you best be on your way. See you around." Daichi waves as Misao walks on.

_Misao continued on with her journey across the island, but now more alert of anyone or thing that could pose as a threat to her. Since there was none yet, she eventually relaxed again. Meanwhile, little to her knowledge, Professor Cronos was following her. _

"Why am I dressed as a wolf?! I have work to do!" Cronos complains.

_Um… Because you're a necessity to this story? (And because I don't like you?) _

"Well, if I'm so important, then I suppose I'll have to oblige. So, what role do I play? Heroic warrior? Kind lord?" Cronos asks.

_Um… no. you're the wolf. You know, the antagonist? (Oh no, he's gonna blow a gasket! Or is it a she?)_

"What?! I refuse to partake in this!" Cronos yells.

Misao looks behind her and sees Cronos.

_Misao stopped when she saw a big bad wolf. …Read your lines! _

"Ugh… Give me the basket, little girl… or… um… you'll be expelled?" Cronos growls weakly.

"Um… Oh no! It is a wolf! Aaaaah!" Misao says in monotone while running away.

_Misao raced to the dorms, but Cronos, being the big bad wolf he is, made it there first and hid her friends in the tiny, cramped closet. Wait… do they even have a closet?!_

"Okay, I love cookies, but this was soooooo not worth it." Judai mutters to his friend Sho.

"Yeah seriously!" Sho says in discomfort.

"Quiet you!" Cronos yells, putting on a mask and sitting in Judai's bed.

"Oh great, now I need to burn it!"

_Misao, unaware of Cronos' deed, walked into Judai's and Sho's dorm. _

"Okay, even though I've read the original story and I KNOW that this is obviously a trap, Judai! Sho! I'm here with some cookies!" Misao says, muttering the first part and saying the last part in a sing song voice.

Walking over to the bed in which Cronos, disguised as Judai, resided, Misao blanked out at Cronos' mask.

"Oh wow… That has GOT to be the worst disguise I've EVER seen. EVER." Misao says bluntly.

"Well excuuuuse me! I didn't even want to be a part of this!" Cronos snaps, jumping up. "Just give me the basket!"

"Um… No!" Misao 'screams', running to the door.

_At that moment, a friendly wood cutter heard Misao scream. _

Outside the dorm, Jun Manjoume looks up, dressed in a lumberjack's outfit, ax and all.

"Friendly?"

_Oh just go with it! Anyways, the guy heard the chick scream and rushed to her aid, busting down the door. With his ax._

Jun just opened the door. "Your loosing your story-teller lingo." He said plainly.

_And you're loosing your I'm-a-big-jerk lingo! _

"Hey! I'm sleepy! Darned duel spirits were keeping me up all night!" Jun snapped.

_Cronos, while frightened of Jun, stayed, hoping that his mere presence would frighten Jun in turn and scare Misao into handing the basket of cookies over. _

"What?! I would NEVER! And for Pete's sake, if I wanted cookies I would have gone and asked Tome!" Cronos yells, storming out of the dorm.

_Hey! Come back here! _

Misao and Jun free Judai and Sho.

"Here are the cookies. Jun, want to stick around?" Misao asks.

"Sure, I got nothing better to do. Just don't tell anyone." Jun replies, sitting down next to her.

"So what did you guys do in that closet? You both look worn out…" Misao asks Judai and Sho, immediately regretting doing so.

"We were… busy." Judai smiles as Sho blushes.

"Oh… oh wow. Um… Yeah… Awkward." Misao says, stumbling over her words.

"Why don't we leave them alone? I don't wanna hear any more." Jun says, standing up and helping Misao up.

"Agreed. Nothing personal guys!" Misao calls as they leave.

"You know… according to the story I saved you." Jun smirks to the blond girl.

"Oh really? Looked like Cronos walked out to me." Misao smirks back.

"No, I saved you. And now you gotta pay me back."

"I owe you nothing." Misao chuckles.

Jun turns her around and kisses her. Misao kisses back, wrapping her arms around his neck. They finally pull away.

"So, was that enough of a reward?" Misao asks.

"That doesn't even begin to cover it." Jun smiles.

_Oh… And... They lived happily ever after?_

**I had WAY to much fun writing this. Misao is a character I created for a GX story other than this one, but I don't think I'll be posting it any time soon on . This was really inspired mainly cuz I saw Hoodwinked a few nights ago. I love that movie- Twitchy and the singing goat dude are definatly my favorite characters. I also like flippers or whatever the frog's name is. Am I the only one weirded out that the frog had a pet dog and everyone (save for a few people) was animals? Hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it. **


End file.
